


Train in the rain

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuhei y Shota abordan un tren, teniendo el viaje con el que habían soñado por mucho tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train in the rain

La lluvia golpeaba una vez más la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Aunque aquello se suponía que debía apaciguar el movimiento constante de la gente y los medios de transporte, sucedía todo lo contrario, aún siendo día festivo y todo.  
Y ahí estaba él, esperando en el andén por el tren que no atinaba a aparecer. Su vista estaba puesta en los mensajes que se mandaba con la persona que justamente, se suponía lo estaría esperando en el siguiente tren a detenerse en esa estación. Los horarios coincidían, ya estaba todo más que preparado. Sonrió al mensaje de texto recibido, el cual indicaba que el tren ya había salido de la estación anterior a la suya. Volvió a sonreír, cada vez más ampliamente, hasta que terminó viendo su reflejo por los espejos ubicados por encima de su cabeza, notando lo estúpido que se veía con esa estúpida sonrisa.  
Agachó la cabeza, lanzando una suave carcajada. Inclinó su cabeza para ver el tren que se acercaba al andén. Sí, era el tren que él debía abordar, y sí, allí dentro estaba la persona que él quería ver. Levantó el bolso que descansaba entre sus piernas, balanceándolo de un lado al otro hasta el momento en que el tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.  
Entró rápidamente al mismo, aunque las puertas automáticas iban a tardar en cerrarse, tenía miedo de perder esa oportunidad. Miró para todos lados, no estaba en ese vagón, de hecho, no había nadie en ese vagón, tan sólo él y las puertas del tren cerrándose a sus espaldas. Estaba exactamente en medio del tren, ¿en qué vagón estaría? ¿Estaría rodeado de la misma cantidad de gente que lo rodeaban a él en ese vagón?  
Siguió caminando en dirección contraria a la que el tren se dirigía. De repente, oyó un repiqueteo sobre su cabeza. Miró el paisaje fuera del tren: estaba empezando a llover.  
Suspiró y siguió su camino a través de los vagones del tren. Era un día festivo, y al contrario de la congestión en las calles, los trenes iban más que vacíos, al menos para el lado al que ellos se dirigían. Caminando hacia los últimos vagones, sonrió, recordando las palabras de Ryuhei.  
\- _Vamos a donde nos lleve el tren_ – Habían sido sus palabras textuales casi en un susurro, antes de estallar en risas por eso, la noche anterior.  
Lo peor del caso es que él estaba peor que Ryuhei por seguirle la corriente. Un silbido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba sentado justo al lado de la puerta, pero al pasar el tren por un túnel, no había logrado verlo sino hasta que salió del mismo y fue iluminado por la luz del sol que intentaba aparecer por entre las nubes.  
\- Al fin llegas, te estaba por mandar un mensaje para saber si te subiste al tren o no – Mientras hablaba, se sacó los auriculares y apagó su reproductor de música. Levantó la vista y le sonrió, invitándolo a sentarse, palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado. El menor se sentó, poniendo su bolso en medio de ambos, impidiendo, sin darse cuenta, que Ryuhei se le acercara. Estaban por entrar nuevamente a un túnel. El morocho se lo quedó mirando, pero su acompañante estaba centrado en lo que sea que estaba en la pantalla de su celular -. Yasu – Le susurró Ryuhei, tapando la pantalla con una mano, obligándolo a que lo mirara, pero su vista quedó a oscuras al entrar al túnel, donde pudo sentir cómo una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo desde la primera hebra de cabello hasta el dedo meñique del pie al notar cómo los labios del menor tomaban los suyos sin aviso alguno. Quizás eso era lo que ambos querían, estar a oscuras, en ese sitio, y de ser posible, por siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaban algo de luz, al menos para poder ver las reacciones y las facciones del otro, aunque tan bien las conocían. Sumergió su mano entre su descolorada cabellera, mas su otra mano no dejó su celular tranquilo, mientras que su compañero, no atinó en levantar ninguna de sus dos manos. Le gustaba estar así, le gustaba todo de él. Se separaron ni bien la luz volvió a ellos, dejando Ryuhei un sonoro beso sobre sus labios antes de separarse por completo -. Está lloviendo – Dijo, soltando finalmente su teléfono celular, pero acariciando toda la extensión de su brazo para dar con su mano y entrelazarla a la suya.  
\- Mhh…  
\- ¿Qué tanto haces? – Le preguntó, entre risas -. Voy a terminar poniéndome celoso.  
\- Estaba viendo – Dijo Shota, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryuhei -… Que no tenemos fotografías juntos.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Que no tengo fotografías contigo y quiero una ahora mismo.  
Si había algo a lo que Ryuhei no podía negarse era a los caprichos de Shota. Lo soltó y arregló sus cabellos.  
\- ¿Así estoy bien?  
\- Siempre lo estás – Murmuró el muchacho, preparando la cámara del celular. Volvió a acercarse a él, pasando su brazo por detrás de su nuca -. Sólo di  _chiisu_  – Le advirtió antes de darle un suave beso sobre la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se oía un sonido proveniente del celular avisándole que la fotografía había sido tomada.  
Ryuhei agachó la cabeza, sonriendo y soltándolo.  
\- Salí pésimo, ¿no? No me diste tiempo a hacer algo…  
\- Claro que no – Dijo Shota, volviendo a apoyarse sobre su hombro -. Saliste hermoso, mira – Levantó su celular para mostrarle el fondo del mismo.  
\- Dime que vas a cambiarle ese fondo más tarde.  
\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?  
\- ¿Mhh? ¿Cuándo?  
\- Dijiste “no me dejaste hacer algo”.  
\- Ah, sí. Algo como esto – De nuevo, lo estaba besando. En medio del mismo, la boca de Shota se curvó hasta formar una sonrisa. Le gustaban aquellos actos espontáneos de Ryuhei.  
\- Estás cansado, ¿no?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Porque sueles besarme cuando no tienes más ases bajo la manga – Respondió el rubio, acomodando sus cabellos.  
\- Ja, ja, ja. Puede ser – Suspiró, sintiendo la textura de su piel al acariciar su mejilla -. Yasu…  
\- ¿Mhh?  
\- Te amo.  
\- Lo sé – Dijo el aludido, en un suspiro, con una sonrisa -. Yo también te amo, Maru.  
De nuevo, un beso, de nuevo aquella corriente eléctrica y de nuevo, un túnel, pero el sonido seguía siendo el mismo, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin deseo alguno de detenerse, al igual que el tren, que seguía su recorrido sin percatarse de aquel intercambio entre los amantes.  
  
Su mano se aferró a la suya y sólo suspiró.  
\- Yasu…  
El aludido sonrió ampliamente al oír su nombre proviniendo de los labios de Ryuhei.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, levantado la vista de un libro, el único despierto, aparte de Shota en aquel vagón de tren donde tan sólo estaban dispersos sus compañeros de banda.  
\- ¿Mhh? Nada – Respondió Shota, afirmando el agarre sobre la mano de Ryuhei por debajo de la manta que los cubría -. No sucede nada.  
Shota giró apenas la cabeza para poder mirar hacia afuera. El tren seguía en movimiento y la lluvia seguía cayendo.


End file.
